My Confession
by DMcInk
Summary: Pam is afraid to tell Eric her true feelings about being in love with him but when she reveals the truth, his reaction was not what she was expecting. Rated M for smut


**AN: An Eric and Pam one-shot! Rated M for a reason, there is an obscene amount of smut in this story so please don't read if you are offended by sexual content! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_My Confession _

"If she doesn't accept you and refuses to give herself to you completely..." I trailed off afraid to look into his eyes already anticipating an unwanted answer to my lingering question "Would you move on, I mean could you move on?"

A few seconds of silence passed us by as he gazed down at the scattered receipts that were sprawled across the length of his desk, twirling a pen between his fingers he finally looked up at me with a heavy sigh that automatically made my jaw clench.

Was I prepared for this, to hear him babble on about Sookie Stackhouse and how much she meant to him? I felt a dark shadow hover over my heart at the realisation that I had placed myself into a potentially torturous situation that I was incapable of removing myself from. I had asked him this question and even if I didn't approve of his answer I had to listen to him, he was my maker and I loved him more than he could ever understand which made it difficult to stand and watch him lust over another woman who clearly wasn't me.

"Pam, why do you ask these questions?" he finally spoke, his voice deep and unaffectionate as he frowned at me like I had offended him.

Feeling my body tense I searched my mind for an answer that would be acceptable without declaring my undying love, I wasn't prepared for it and as I frowned in confusion I saw the irritated eye roll come my way.

"I was just curious, that's all" I finally rushed shaking my head as I mentally scolded myself

"You've never been curious before so why start now?" he commented dryly

Another question, and yet another blank mind as how to answer it.

"Are you threatened by my little Sookie?" he smirked arching an eyebrow as he stared at me for a long moment

"No!" I snapped feeling offended by his comment.

"Then why do you constantly ask about her, if you don't feel threatened then are you _attracted_ to her?" he quizzed

I frowned at Eric making sure that he saw the disgust in my features, this conversation wasn't going the way I had planned it to and now I felt like I was the victim of an interrogation.

"There is nothing appealing about Sookie Stackhouse Eric, she is careless, aggravating, lacks personality and is somehow managing to survive without a brain. Why you were drawn to her in the first place is beyond me." I babbled in frustration folding my arms defensively

"Ah!" he sighed turning to face me "So jealousy it is, my sweet."

I clenched my teeth together along with my hands feeling like I had been trapped and I felt utterly humiliated as he mocked me, he sat back and laughed at me as I stood there feeling numb. There was no use in fighting him, because it was true. I was jealous of Sookie, jealous that she had my maker's constant love and affection while I received the cold shoulder.

I had tried on many occasions to transmit my feelings for him through our bond but it seemed that he hadn't noticed or just didn't pay attention to us any more. I couldn't just tell him because I couldn't face rejection, that would destroy me. So as I stood there watching Eric laugh at me I felt a sting inside me, almost as if my heart had broken and if I had the ability to blush with embarrassment then I would have been the colour of scarlet.

"This is ridiculous, do you realise how ridiculous you sound?" he asked stopping the laughter as he looked at me

I blinked but remained silent as he gazed at me for a long moment, his eyes sweeping across my face as he observed my frustration

"This is pathetic, Pam." He sighed heavily "You are no longer a baby vampire so you have no right to fight with me on this subject, you don't need my attention constantly."

"No but I want it!" I snapped stunned by my own tone, I had never really raised my voice to him before out of respect but now I had to defend myself. It appeared that I was going to be forced to tell him my feelings. "I crave it..." I sighed softly

Eric frowned as he stood to his feet, his tall muscular form much bigger than mine as he towered over me like a Viking giant. His icy eyes piercing into mines with curiosity and confusion

"I don't understand" he said shaking his head

I felt tears prick my eyes as I took in unnecessary breaths of air, my eyes darting to the floor once again as my nerves kicked in. Rejection, it was the word that stuck in my mind as I stood there silent battling myself with what to say next. What if he was angered by me, what if he released me? I wouldn't be able to cope, not without him I would rather meet the sun than live apart from my maker.

"Pam..." his soothing voice broke through my mind as the feeling of his palm clasp around my forearm brought me back to reality

Trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall I looked up at his face, my unsuccessful attempts to try and stay neutral about the whole situation were shown through a bead of blood falling from my eyelashes and down my cheek.

"Tell me." He spoke gently even as he demanded an answer from me

I opened my lips to speak but the words wouldn't come out, what was wrong with me? I was a mess.

"Pamela" he frowned lowering his neck to come eye level with me, his fingers stroking my arm

"Jealousy" I nodded finally breaking my silence. "I am utterly jealous of Sookie Stackhouse but not because of the reasons you believe."

It was a strong beginning to my confession and as I gazed up through my lashes to his gorgeous face I looked to see if he knew where I was going with this but just in the Eric like fashion he kept a hidden expression.

"I'm jealous because you love her" I admitted feeling my stomach pull into knots as I grew closer "I'm jealous because you don't love me."

Eric sighed as he blinked a couple of times, gulping he kept his eyes on me nodding to urge me forward

"Before I tell you the next part you have to promise you won't send me away, please promise you won't release me?" I begged gripping his large fingers with my own.

He nodded

"I promise."

I sighed as his fingers wrapped firmly around mines

"I'm in love with you, I have been in love with you from the moment you stepped into my life and it makes my knees weak with sadness at the thought of you loving that fairy." I whispered, my voice becoming a ghost as I fought back the tears.

I closed my eyes tightly as I lowered my head scared to look at him, scared in case there was anger or disgust painted across his features. I didn't want him to hate me so waited terrified of what his reaction would be.

I heard his weight shift as he sighed once again

"I know" his voice spoke suddenly "I know you love me but I only found this out recently, I have been paying attention to our bond more than you know and I felt everything you've been holding back, everything you have hidden from me."

My eyes opened as I looked up at him, there was no anger there which was a relief and the knots inside my stomach disappeared.

I stayed silent gazing at him waiting for him to continue

"I've never been in love with Sookie Stackhouse." He shrugged stepping impossibly closer to me "You may be angry to know that I have been parading around with her deliberately to get you jealous, maybe it wasn't the right way of getting you to reveal these emotions to me face to face but it certainly worked." He smirked then revealing his true self to me again.

I frowned as I realised what he meant, Eric had known all along? I was baffled as he smiled arrogantly at me.

"Pamela, I've loved you from the beginning" he nodded "But what confuses me is why you avoided me for so long?"

I felt a string pull in my heart at his confession of love, I wanted to jump for joy but that wouldn't be at all appropriate.

"I always thought that I was a burden to you, that because I forced you to turn me that you lost respect for me." I gulped

He leaned towards me, his lips inches from mine as his eyes delved within mine.

"You were no burden, you were a diamond" he whispered, his breath hitting my lips "And no one forces Eric Northman to do anything, I wanted to turn you I just didn't think you were ready for an immortal life and obviously I was wrong."

I smiled then feeling my arrogance return

"This just goes to show that my theory of women being infuriatingly confusing is true, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that he smashed his lips against mine, his tongue darting into my mouth possessively as his hand clasped the back of my head forcing my body against his in one swift movement. I swung my arms around his neck feeling the intensity of our bond, my heart soaring with love as he groaned into my mouth. I hissed as my fangs descended slicing through my own tongue and his lip, pulling back he chuckled as a drop of blood fell from his mouth and down his chin.

"It's been a long time" he grinned, his fangs that were much larger than my own clicked into place as he grabbed a fistful of my hair jolting my head back as his tongue licked a trail up my neck.

I gasped as his fingers worked on my corset skilfully removing it in seconds, it was a feeling of ecstasy being in his grasp. It felt so natural to be dominated by Eric, he had the ability to make me feel safe yet hungry with desire at the same time. A Viking God, gorgeous and powerful.

"Have you pictured me every time you fucked somebody else, did you wish it was me between those legs _min söta_?" he growled against my skin, his fangs dragging along my neck as his fingers hooked under my latex pencil skirt ripping it off in a swift motion.

I moaned as his hands wasted no time in sliding between my legs feeling me, touching me in a way that only he could manage.

"Yes, I did every time" I managed as he smiled at me, his eyes wild with desire as he tore my panties from me throwing them aside.

"You won't be needing these anytime soon" he growled against my face

I gasped as his fingers darted between my folds piercing into my centre, my hands gripped his shirt and ripped it from him desperate for skin to skin contact. Wrapping my arms around his neck as I gripped his shoulders as he lifted me into his arms, his fingers working their magic inside me as he placed me on the desk.

I sucked in a breath of air as he roughly shoved my knees further apart before undoing his belt, I stared at him as my body felt only lust. I tuned into our bond and felt the lightning bolt of love and admiration, this is what I needed and finally I was getting it.

"Jag älskar dig så mycket..." I whispered in his language

Pulling his jeans down his thighs he leaned over me, towering over my body as he slotted between my legs. Claiming my lips in a searing kiss I closed my eyes as he pressed his member against me, he was hard and ready.

"Take me, Mr. Northman" I whispered

His eyes were burning with desire and with one hard thrust he was inside me, I yelped at the sharp sensation that ripped through me. There was a mixture of pain and pleasure, Eric was big in all aspects so it never did surprise me that I hadn't gotten used to him inside me.

Groaning into my ear he held my thighs securely as he was buried to the hilt, his eyebrows frowning as he closed his eyes experiencing me. My walls were clenching around him, brilliant butterflies fluttering inside me as my body accommodated him once more, a tight coil was ready to snap from inside my womb.

"Eric" I whined in his ear stroking the hairs at the nape of his neck, my fingers tickling down his spine as he buried his face into my shoulder.

Shifting his weight he pulled back from me and slowly but surely pulled out of me again, the feeling of him sliding away caused a fire in my body with the friction. I wanted him to move, I needed him to move.

"Eric!" I hissed bucking my hips against him in an attempt to spur him on

In a sudden movement he pushed me flat against the desk, receipts flying to the floor as he growled. His fangs shining bright as his eyes searched my own. Hooking his large fingers underneath my knees he pulled me closer to him, my ankles locked around his torso and in a flash he dove into me again. Thrusting hard and fast, the power behind him incredible as he dominated me with perfection.

Crying out I slammed my hands against the wood of the desk as he used his supernatural speed to claim me. My jaw hung open as I concentrated on feeling him, his hard body smacking against mine creating a sound that echoed through the room. We had always been the most furious lovers and it wouldn't have surprised me if the whole of Fangtasia could hear us, we were that good, that amazing.

The creaking of the desk increased as he somehow increased his speed, his grunts growing louder as did my whines and moans.

It was like I was made for him, our bodies fit together brilliantly as he shoved into me over and over again. I cried as he hit a sensitive spot inside me, the tip of his cock brushing against it over and over again causing me to yell out.

"Eric, I can't!" I hissed with desperation as he lifted my right leg over his broad shoulder

"Don't hold it back, come for me" he growled as I arched my back

He was hitting my sweet spot over and over again with a brutal force, I felt like I might just snap in half as I gasped gripping his arms and pulling myself into a sitting position.

"Come on baby" he coaxed as I wrapped my arms around his neck holding him to me for dear life as the coil in me was seconds from snapping.

Reaching down with one hand he pinched my clit and just like that I was gone, my climax hit like a hurricane.

"Oh my god!" I screamed clenching my body to him as my leg remained draped over his shoulder

"Not god, only Eric" he grunted as he thrust three times within me.

My body convulsed as I saw stars, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as the most pleasurable orgasm I had ever experienced took hold of me. Hissing I snapped my head forward sinking my fangs into his neck taking gulps of his blood, roaring against me I cried as Eric thrust one final time. His cock striking within me like some sort of sex hammer, the pain that was mixed with pleasure only prolonged my orgasm as he spilled his semen within me. His fangs slicing into my neck as I pulled away to allow him to drink.

"Fuck" I whispered, my lips smeared with his blood

I held him against me as he slurped from me, his tongue licking my skin before releasing me from his love bite.

Gazing into my eyes he smirked holding his length inside me for a few moments as he just looked at me

"You are beautiful" he commented softly

I smiled as he lowered my leg from his shoulder, warmth in his eyes.

"And you are handsome" I replied before he finally pulled out of me

I sighed as he pulled me from the desk and into his arms. I felt completely safe with my maker as he embraced me, his strong arms encircling me as he kissed my forehead.

A knock at the door suddenly broke our moment together with the following voice that irritated me more than anything

"Mr. Northman, um..., there's customers complaining that they heard a woman being murdered or something back here" Ginger spoke nervously.

Eric chuckled darkly as he pinched my ass, biting my lip I giggled and slapped his hand

"Tell them that she was having the best time of her life, Ginger dear."

"Well maybe not the best" I rolled my eyes sarcastically, my lips pulling into a smirk

Grabbing a fistful of my hair he pulled my head back and licked a trail up my neck

"Hmm, maybe I should try again?" he grinned

"Maybe..." I smiled as he pulled me into his arms for round two.


End file.
